


choosing

by talimpest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, intersex Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talimpest/pseuds/talimpest
Summary: Lena worries about having to choose between her Kara, and this new one that seems to have shown up out of the blue from Russia.Turns out, she doesn't have to worry, as the two are willing to share.





	choosing

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a kink prompt that got too long. The basic premise is that "Lena has feelings for Kara, but she's thrown when the second Kara appears, and she ends up developing feelings for her too. But, turns out the two are willing to share."
> 
> This is PWP, fair warning.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Kara says, earnestness written all over her face.

 

Her hand is touching Lena’s arm, her thumb just brushing over the blouse, right above her breast. She’s standing so close that her breath unfurls over Lena’s nose and cheeks, warm and full of promise. Lena inhales sharply, and steps back just one step, only to be stopped by yet another warm body behind her.

 

“The choice is yours,” the other Kara, the new one, says from behind her. Despite her harder tone, Lena hears underneath an endearing uncertainty that is so very Kara. “Or, you never have to choose at all. We are good at sharing, Ms. Luthor.”

 

A hand snakes from behind to rest around her waist, the fingers toying with the hem of her blouse, and making fleeting lines of contact with the inch of skin between blouse and skirt.

 

Lena bites her lip, opens her mouth, and closes it again. It’s a few moments later, moments during which neither Kara makes any further move, does she speak again.

 

“I want to leave now,” she says, her voice as even as ever. “I need time to think.”

 

Above her shoulder, there’s a meeting of two pairs of identical blue eyes, and Lena feels her breath quicken just for a second.  _ God, two of them. _ Then, the two Karas step away as one, leaving Lena’s path to the door unencumbered.

 

She moves to the door on feet that are only slightly unsteady, from the bombshell that’s been dropped on her. By the time she’s out of the building, and walking towards her driver, she’s managed to get both her face and her gait under control. She doesn’t let herself collapse until she’s in the privacy of her own apartment, after the door is locked behind her, and not a single soul can see. Then, she sinks heavily to the nearest sofa, wondering what the fresh hell has just been unleashed on her. 

 

~~~~~

 

It’s two weeks before Lena finds herself walking back into the same bedroom, her decision finally made, to find the other two already waiting for her.

 

“Alright,” she tells them. “I’m in. What do I do?”

 

Again, the meeting of identical blue eyes from a distance, as if the two are one, communicating through more than just words. Again, it makes Lena’s heart quicken.

 

It’s the new Kara who approaches first. There’s a slight curve of a smile on her lips, as she approaches, and something predatory in her gaze, when she runs her fingers up the lining of Lena’s blazer, undoing the buttons along the way. From behind, Lena feels the old Kara,  _ her _ Kara, encircle her. Her lips press in a familiar way against Lena’s cheek - they’d kissed hello and goodbye as friends too, hadn’t they? - but there’s something new about it, too. Something electric and charged, that turns Lena’s veins to liquid.

 

“You?” The new Kara says, stepping even closer, so that Lena is now effectively locked in between two bodies stronger than steel, the sweetest prison in the universe. “You don’t have to do anything at all, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“Lena,”  _ her _ Kara’s voice is gentle, her lips pressed against the shell of Lena’s ear, “Let go, ok? You carry so much on your shoulders, every day. Just let go, for tonight. Let us take care of you.”

 

The new Kara nods as if in emphasis, as she skims her hands up Lena’s sides, still clothed. Lena shivers a little. She feels boneless, from Kara’s voice murmuring against her ear and the warm skin pressing against her, feels like every burden and worry that she carries is slipping away by the second. As she exhales, she feels her Kara’s arms link around her waist from behind, and draw her in, so that Lena’s back is pressed against her front. Lena feels another sharp exhale of breath escape her, as she feels the throbbing hardness pressing against her.

 

“That’s for you,” her Kara mumbles, ghosting kisses over her cheeks and jaw. “I want you, Lena. I want you so much. Please let me, let  _ us _ , take care of you.”

 

Lena gasps. “Kara-”

 

The nascent words die in her throat, as the new Kara presses into her too, from front, just as warm, just as hard. Lena fights the impulse to shiver from sheer anticipation.

 

“Let go,” the new Kara echoes, learning forward and brushing her lips against Lena’s cheek. Her rough voice slides over Lena’s lips, her jaw, and the nape of her neck, just as persuasive as the other Kara’s earnest tones. “You’ve earned it.”

 

Pressed in between them, Lena gives in, a shudder wracking her body all at once.

 

“Yes,” she whispers, and both Kara close in on her at once, locking her tight in their joint embrace. “ _ God _ , yes.”

 

~~~~~

They take off her clothes first. One by one, the two Kryptonians remove each layered article of clothing off her so reverently that Lena wants to tear up. There’s been sex before with others, yes, and there’s even been tenderness once in a while, but never this much care, or worship. With each removed clothing, there are soft touches against her skin, soft strokes against her arms, her breasts, her belly, her thighs, as each area of skin is revealed. Lena can’t help but lean into these tender touches, starved for that gentleness. She’s weak-kneed by the time she’s fully naked, and already so intensely aroused by the petting that she feels like she’s floating on air.

 

“No fair,” she murmurs. “You two are still fully clothed.”

 

“That’ll come later.” Her Kara moves up behind her again, hand skimming up from behind to palm at her breasts, stroking and circling as Lena gasps, before deft thumbs begin teasing her nipples. “We’ve got all night with you, Lena.”

 

Lena gasps again, as the attentions to her breasts continues, while the other Kara’s fingers drift downwards, skimming down navel and belly, then stroking the insides of her thighs, up and down, circling the sensitive skin there, but never coming near her core.

 

Lena moans.  _ “God _ , Kara.” She feels hot, so overheated she thinks she might melt.  _ “Please.” _

 

“Please what?” The new Kara asks. “Use your words, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena doesn’t even know what she wants anymore, she just feels heat building up inside her to a crescendo, and feels like she’s going to burst from it.

 

“Just... please,” she gasps. “Inside me, Kara.  _ Please.” _

 

From behind, her Kara’s hands leave her breasts and drift downwards, as the new Kara steps back.

 

“Like this?” her Kara asks, and then a gloriously cold finger - with the use of freeze breath, no doubt - slips into Lena’s hot core.

 

_ “Fuck,  _ Kara.  _ Yes.” _

 

Lena is moaning and swearing by turns, as the finger works inside her, and then the new Kara is circling back, holding her steady as Lena’s knees threaten to buckle. Lena feels lips nipping across her jaw and down her throat, sucking and biting, as the other Kara moves inside her. The new Kara sucks her way down her neck, across her clavicle, before turning her attentions to Lena breasts. She licks in circles around them as Lena keens, before taking each nipple into her mouth in turn, teasing and tugging with tongue and teeth. As Lena’s knees wobble again, her Kara pulls her finger out, and slides back in with two, easily stroking and curling into her. Lena moans, she swears, she whimpers, unable to be coherent from the assault of sensations on her body.

 

“You’re so open for me, Lena” her Kara whispers, as she strokes into her again. “I love you so much, baby.”

 

She strokes into faster and more desperately, and the other Kara’s teeth scrape deliciously over Lena’s breasts, and Lena comes with a whimper, gushing out over her Kara’s fingers.

 

“Good girl.” The new Kara moves back up and covers her mouth firmly, posessively. Lena gasps as a tongue slides into her, kissing away the breath from her lungs. When they separate, the other Kara, her Kara, is pressing kisses against her neck and jaw.

 

“You did so well, baby. I love you.”

 

Her fingers, still wet, slide into Lena’s mouth, and Lena sucks them, moaning at the taste of her own arousal on Kara’s fingers. Then, she almost bites down on the fingers, as the new Kara kneels down, pressing kisses against her belly, her navels, her hips, her thighs.

 

“Kara,  _ fuck-!” _ .

 

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” Her Kara asks, her voice velvety and thick against Lena’s ear. “This is just the beginning, baby.”

 

Lena leans back against her rock-solid body, as her knees give out again. She can still feel the clothed bulge of Kara’s erection against her naked ass, and shivers momentarily at the promise of that, but then her attention is all on the other Kara, who is sucking and biting her way up and down the inside of her thighs. Lena moans, feeling herself growing wet again.

 

“God, Kara, oh _ fuck _ ,” 

 

“It’s ok, baby, we’ve got you-”

 

Her Kara’s hands are stroking her hair back, placing butterfly kisses against Lena’s cheek. Her fingers stroke down Lena’s arms, and then up her belly, to come to a rest palming her breasts. “You’re going to be okay, Lena.”

 

“Please,  _ please _ , Kara,” Lena babbles, the words coming out sloppy and fast. “God, I can’t hold out-”

 

And that’s when the new Kara’s tongue licks into her throbbing cunt, and Lena’s words die away into moans. Kara licks and sucks, one of Lena’s thighs hefted over her shoulder as if it weighs nothing at all. 

 

Lena comes again, embarrassingly fast from the double attentions of her Kara’s hands and the other Kara’s tongue, almost passing out from the combined intensity of the sensations.

 

When she comes back to coherency, she’s being held up between the two of them again, walled in. Two sets of eyes are regarding her with a little amusement, and a whole lot of lust.

 

“What now?” Lena asks, though she thinks she can guess, from the hardness pressing into her from front and back.

 

The new Kara’s eyes are heavy lidded and full of promise, as her gaze moves down and up Lena’s body, but she doesn’t speak.

 

“Next?” It’s her Kara who answers, and her voice is just as heavy with promise. “Well, next, I think we should probably make it to the bed.”

 

~~~~~

 

It’s her Kara who carries her to bed. Lena feels her body relax as soon as she’s deposited gently on the sheets. She feels a strange combination of both relaxed and aroused, as she stares up at the twin blonde Kryptonians regarding her, still standing. 

 

“And now?”

 

There’s a blur of activity, too fast for Lena’s eyes to follow. Seconds later, there are clothes and capes strew all over the bedroom floor, and two gloriously naked Karas meet Lena’s eyes. She inhales sharply, as her gaze travels up their body, taking in the full breasts, the muscled arms, the powerful thighs, the thick girth of their cocks. She can feel her core throbbing again already, before they’ve even laid hands on her. 

 

Both Karas look down at her, and after a few moments, it dawns on Lena that they’re waiting on a sign from her. She nods, a little shakily, and that’s when the new Kara moves forward. She slides onto the sheets, and seats herself against the bedpost, her thighs folding under her. Then, she lifts Lena up as if she weighs nothing, and draws her body against her own, so that Lena is sitting on her lap, her own thighs spread wide.

 

“Are you comfortable, Ms. Luthor?”   
  


Lena shifts a little, and then breathes out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the question, though the sound is choked by how aroused she’s feeling already. She’s naked, sitting on a gorgeous Kryptonian whose hard cock is pressed against her body. All she feels is  _ alive _ , with anticipation.

 

And then  _ her _ Kara climbs onto the bed in front of Lena, facing her on her thighs. She’s staring hungrily at Lena. Her cock twitches as she stares, the thick girth of it shaking just a little, and Lena feels a moan escape her lips.

 

“You want that?” The new Kara’s voice rumbles against her ears, making Lena whimper again. Her hand moves forward from behind, burying itself between Lena’s thighs. Fingers rub against her core, circling and teasing the folds without sliding in. “You’re so wet for us, already.”

 

Lena keens, unable to form coherent words, and then the new Kara is taking her fingers away, and gently spreading her thighs wider apart,  _ open. _

 

“What do you want, Ms. Luthor?” She asks, her voice low and rumbly.

 

“Please,” Lena whimpers, not even sure which one she’s addressing anymore. “Inside me, Kara. Fuck me, please.”

 

And then,  _ her _ Kara is moving forward. She lifts Lena’s legs over her arms, and shifts forward again, so that her cock is right against Lena’s entrance. She looks up at Lena again then, through pitch-black dilated eyes. 

 

“Can I?”

 

“Yes!” Lena moans. “Please Kara, just fuck me.”

 

And then Kara’s cock is pushing into her, gentle at first, entering her inch by inch until she’s buried inside Lena, throbbing with heat.

 

Kara groans. “Fuck, baby. You’re so wet.”

 

“Move, Kara!” Lena gasps out, her hand clutching around Kara’s ass, scraping down them in a way that makes her hiss. “God,  _ please. _ ”

 

Then, Kara is thrusting into her, again and again, the powerful muscles of her thighs and ass clenching and unclenching as she pumps into Lena. Lena cries out, coming in waves as her body is rocked repeatedly by the pleasure. 

 

“Oh god, fuck yes,  _ Kara _ .”

 

“Rao, Lena, you’re so open, so beautiful.”

 

“Harder, Kara,..please.”

 

“Love you, baby...uhn...  _ yes.” _

 

With a final groan, Kara releases into her, and Lena shudders back against the other Kara, spent. She can feel soft pecks against her lips and cheek, can feel Kara eventually softening and pulling out her.

 

“God, Kara that was amazing.”

 

Kara is still heavy-lidded as she smiles. She moves up to lie on her side on the bed. Behind Lena, the new Kara shifts Lena off, and moves also, so that all three of them are lying on the bed, Lena sandwiched between the two Kryptonians.

 

“You’re the amazing one, Lena,” Kara murmurs, the lust still clear in her eyes.

 

Lena bites her lip, and sneaks a glance behind her, to see equally lustful eyes watching her. She glances down at the other Kara’s still erect cock, and then back up to meet blue eyes, where the familiar uncertainty lurks behind the closed-offness, just like they lurk in her Kara’s eyes sometimes.

 

“You don’t have to,” the new Kara says, as if she’d read Lena’s mind.

 

Lena swallows, and turns back to her Kara. She draws her in, and kisses her fully, while grinding back against the other Kara at the same time. She smiles against her Kara’s lips, as she hears a growl from behind her.

 

Her Kara’s eyes are glimmering with both mischief and lust, as they separate. “Ready again?”

 

“You were the one who said this wasn’t over,” Lena murmurs, seeking out her lips once more, as she grinds into the body behind her again. “I’m just going with the plan.”

 

She then sits up on her elbows, and turns back to the new Kara. A gaze passes between them, before the new Kara nods and rises onto her thighs before Lena, her cock rockhard in front of her.

 

She groans, a stream of indecipherable expletives - Kryptonese, Lena thinks, or maybe Russian - escaping her, as Lena’s mouth closes around the length of her cock. Lena feels hands settling gently on her head, pushing up and down the shaft, with soft pressure. 

 

“Fuck, baby,” her Kara says, from beside her. “That’s so hot.”

 

Lena keeps licking and sucking by turns, taking a little bit more of the cock’s length into her mouth each time, and feels the new Kara shudder. Then, gentle but insistent hands are pushing her away.

 

“No more.” the new Kara’s voice is brief, but breathy. “This is about you, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena finds herself handily flipped over. Her Kara catches her, so that Lena is lying on top of her.

 

“We’ve got you,” her Kara says, reaching up to kiss her again. “Trust us, ok?”

 

Lena nods, and she’s still kissing Kara, when she hears a liquid sound behind her. Then, her ass is being lifted up, the cheeks palmed, and then one thoroughly lubed finger is sliding carefully, gently, into her ass. 

 

Lena gasps into Kara’s mouth, and the latter’s hands move up to frame her cheek.

 

“I love you,” her Kara says. “ _ We _ love you. We wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

Lena nods again, and buries her head in Kara’s neck, as the finger moves inside her ass. She keens as it pumps in and out, the strokes slow at first, but growing more sure and firm with Lena’s every whimper. She feels gloriously tight and filled, and when she grinds back into the finger, she hears another growl.

 

“More?”

 

Lena whimpers again, and the new Kara seems to understand, because she slides out and then slides back in with two fingers, filling her and stretching her so much that the combination of pleasure and slight pain almost makes Lena pass out again. 

 

“Oh  _ god, _ Kara,  _ please _ .”

 

But, the new Kara takes her time, teasing her. The fingers scissor and splay inside her, and Lena almost convulses from the pleasure. Then, Kara is pulling out again, cupping her ass, stroking it gently, before slapping the cheeks over and over again, until Lena is whimpering, intensely aroused with no relief in sight. Her ass is scorchingly hot from the slaps when, without warning, three icy cold finger press against her, gently working her open again. They pump in and out of her ass, slick with lube, and Lena feels so close, ready to spill over. She feels her Kara stroking her hair, steadying her as she shudders. 

 

“Almost there. Are you ready, baby?”

 

“Yes,” Lena moans out, still hidden against her neck. “Yes,please, Kara, fuck me.”

 

At that, the fingers slide out, and. Lena can feel her ass being lifted up higher, a hard cock throbbing against her entrance. A strangled sob escapes her.

 

_ “Please,  _ Kara.”

 

And then the other Kara is pushing into her, her lube-slick cock pumping in and out of Lena until she’s whimpering again, biting into her Kara’s neck and throat and shoulder.to keep her voice down.

 

She hears a groan above her, vibrating its way down her entire body. “Rao, you’re so tight.”

 

“Fuck, Kara, that feels so good.”

 

Lena bites and sucks at every part she can reach of the Kara below her, as the other Kara’s cock slams into her ass, the strokes hard and fast now, the pleasure almost overwhelming. And then, there’s a final thrust, and Lena cries out with her own orgam, as Kara comes inside her. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Kara!”

 

The other Kara holds her steady as she shudders through her orgasms, before pulling out carefully, and lowering her back to the bed, onto the body of her Kara.

 

Lena shivers, but she doesn’t feel cold for long before the other Kara’s body is flopping on top her, so that she’s once more sandwiched between the two Kryptonians. She can feel her own eyes fluttering shut and open, as she relaxes.

 

“That was...amazing,” she says, when she finally catches her breath. 

 

There’s amusement in the voice, as the Kara above her answers. “Don’t expect any more for a few hours yet. You’ve worn us out.”

 

Lena breathes a laugh, shifting to the side, the other two following suit so that all three of them are spread out more comfortably on the bed.

 

“Was it good, baby?” Her Kara asks.

 

“So good.” Lena feels her eyes drooping again, and for once in her life it’s a good kind of exhausted. “Just.. need some rest for now.”

 

Careful arms encircle her from behind, as her Kara’s hands comes up to rest against her chest.

 

“Rest all you want, baby. We’re not going anywhere.”

 

Lean smiles again, and closes her eyes, feeling warmer and safer than she’s ever felt before.

 

Turns out, she doesn’t have to choose after all.


End file.
